


Who's Your Favourite?!

by shnixangel



Series: Whose your favourite?! [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Tomlinshaw ficlet when Nick's back at work after a two week break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Favourite?!

Nick grabbed his phone from the coffee table as he headed out of the door. He was very nearly running late and it was his first day back after two weeks off and he’d quite possibly be not just metaphorically shot if he was late after the Istanbul debacle.

As he locked his front door, his phone buzzed. Jogging down the steps at the front of the building, cursing the fact he’d decided to walk to work as the weather was reasonably nice the night before and now there was a fine drizzle as he started his walk to work.

Checking his phone, Nick couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he read the message.

‘Missed your stupid voice on the radio.’ Louis’ message read.  
'Darling, we spoke every day!’ He typed out, narrowly missing stepping straight into a puddle.  
Nick watched as the three dots flashed on the screen as he waited for the reply.  
'For like 10 minutes, and most of that was still having to share you with DB.’  
'Jealous?’  
'You know I am. Don’t mess me about Grimshaw, or I’ll fuck you right up!’  
'Promises, promises!’ Nick replied before sliding his phone into his pocket. If he kept texting Louis on his walk to work, he’d most definitely be late.

***

Nick wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened, but Nestor talking about the impending 1D hiatus seemed to have turned into Nick saying he’d kick Rita off the X Factor for Liam to be a new judge and before he knew it, he had several messages from Louis on his phone. Thank god he’d got a new phone after Ibiza when it wouldn’t go on Silent any longer or Vic would have his guts for garters at how many times it bleeped in under 2 minutes.

'Are you fucking serious?’  
'You want Liam on TXF as a judge?’  
'That’s my fucking job!’  
'Right, stop talking about Liam or I’m going to think you fancy him too.’  
'HE’S YOUR FAVOURITE?!’  
'Oh my god, do you fancy Liam?!’  
'Ha ha ha ha! Just off to tell him!’

Nick rolled his eyes laughingly. 'Ask him if he’s up for a threesome!’ He replied, shoving his phone back under a pile of papers in front of him.

***

Nick managed to not look at his phone until he was on his way home, by which time he knew that Louis would be fast asleep as he was several hours behind in Chicago.

He had several more messages on his phone from Louis. He knew he was being ridiculously fond over the abusive messages - Louis’ bark was far worse than his bite. 

When the news had broken last night, via The Sun, that the band were going to take a hiatus from March the following year, Nick was relieved that the news was finally out int he open. Louis had told him a few weeks ago that that’s what they were talking about and last week, whilst Nick had been in Mallorca, Louis had rung him to tell him that it was definite but he’d not been allowed to tell anyone. HIs group of friends all knew he was in a relationship with Louis, and whilst he trusted them with the news, if somebody let it slip, he’d be the one in trouble.

When he’d talked on the radio about wondering how it would be, being married to a member of 1D and all of a sudden having them around all the time, it had been something he’d been thinking about for the last week. 

The band’s contract with their current management company was coming to an end and whilst most of the hardened fans believed that it meant Louis and Harry were finally going to declare their love to each other, Nick couldn’t wait for the media to pick up that Louis was sleeping with his arch nemesis!

As Nick let himself into his house, Pig jumped up excitedly at him. Nick wasn’t sure who had missed who the most over the last two weeks. Pig was always deliriously happy to see him after his radio show, and Nick couldn’t help but smile at the thought that, perhaps, come March, there would be someone else in the house equally as pleased to see him when he got home from work.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted twice for some reason and one deleted, but somebody commented about whether I'd write another chapter of this! I'll see what I can do!


End file.
